A Drabble in Time Saves Nine?
by Starshinedown
Summary: A series of drabbles and double drabbles written in response to prompts at the tthdrabbles community at Live Journal. X-overs include Twilight, Stargate, Highlander, Dark Hunters, Star Trek, Torchwood, Criminal Minds, Hitchhiker's Guide, and others.
1. Twilight: Mirror Mirror

A double drabble written for the tthdrabbles community on Livejournal. My first (hopefully not last) contribution to that comm.

**title**: Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall  
**word count**: 200  
**fandom**: BtVS/Twilight  
**challenge**: #079 - Horror movie monsters  
**disclaimer**: Don't own the characters from either property. They belong to Joss Whedon and Stephanie Meyer, respectively.

* * *

Dawn woke from excruciating pain to a burning feeling in her throat. She was _thirsty_. She scratched at her throat absently, and frowned when she realize how different she felt.

Hesitantly, she got up. As she moved, she got a whiff of something gross—sweat, her brain provided, and dried blood.

When, she wondered, had she started easily identifying smells like dried blood? Crap. She'd traveled to Volterra for Giles to investigate reports of missing persons. It figured kidnapping would be part of the visit. She'd planned her trip around a Tuesday, too, to avoid problems.

There was a mirror on the wall adjacent to the bed. The frame was ornate, looking like it had come straight out of Disney's _Snow White_. When in front of it, Dawn gasped. She was gorgeous, her face's small imperfections erased. She froze when she noticed her eyes: they were a brilliant garnet red.

Her mind flashed to old Watchers' journals that described a type of vampire that called Italy home. Not the demonic fang-bearing kind she was familiar with, they were something different.

Her reflection made her want to cry. I'm the worst kind of horror movie monster, she thought. The beautiful kind.


	2. Criminal Minds: Penny

**title: **Penny  
**word count: **200  
**fandom: **BtVS/Criminal Minds  
**challenge: **#093 - Mistaken Identity  
**disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from either Buffy or Criminal Minds. They belong to Joss Whedon and Jeff Davis/CBS respectively.  
**summary:** Dawn and Vi go out for drinks.

Vi linked arms with Dawn, who'd just fought her way through the bar's crowd.

"Check out that table," she whispered, pointing her chin to the right, where a group of seven crowded around two pub tables.

Dawn followed the redhead's direction, looking for who'd caught her attention. Her eyes widened. "He looks like Xander! Only with both eyes and no slayer-training muscle."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But that's not who I meant. Look at the cutie with the long hair."

"With the cardigan?"

Vi squealed. "Yes!"

"What is it with you and nerds, Vi? What about the bald hottie next to him?"

"You have no taste, Dawn." Baldie, while hot, lacked Cutie's adorableness.

"Go ask him out," Dawn prodded. "He's not wearing a ring, and I don't think he's _with_-with those women."

Vi was unsure. "You think?"

"You're intimidated by some geek? You kill vampires every night."

"Right. Cute men don't scare me. No sir-ee."

"Vi. Go. Flirt. Be confident."

Encouraged, Vi squared her shoulders and strode over to the group. She approached her target, gently touching his shoulder and giving him her brightest smile. "Hi. I'm—"

His face split into a huge grin. "Penny! From Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog!"

* * *

**a/n: I've been writing these for a short while for the tthdrabbles community on Livejournal, and thought I'd share them here.**

**Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Criminal Minds: A Girl's Best Friend

**title:** A Girl's Best Friend  
**word count: **200  
**fandom:** BtVS/Criminal Minds  
**challenge: **#94: be my valentine  
**disclaimer:** I make no claims of ownership for either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Criminal Minds.  
**notes:** a companion to the drabble _Penny_ I wrote for challenge #93.  
**summary:** Vi and Spencer on a date.

"This is really ok?" Spencer's voice was uncertain; Vi knew that if his arm wasn't wrapped around her as they huddled against the bitter February wind, he would've been wringing his hands.

"Of course! I love the museum!" Granted, the Smithsonian was a geek place to go for a date, but her man had three doctorates and questionable fashion sense--geek romance was a given.

Once inside, tickets purchased, map in hand, Spencer began guiding her with a gentle hand on her elbow. "There's a particular exhibit I wanted you to see. It's only here this year, and I thought, it seemed--Ithoughtyoumightlikeit."

"Lead on, sir knight!" She slipped her arm around his slim waist and swooned internally as he tucked her into his side. She was so intent on watching his expression as they walked that she paid no attention to where they were going.

"Here we are," he announced, "the Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond on display with the Hope Diamond." He squeezed her side and smiled, clearly nervous.

"Sparklies!"

Spencer's lips twitched. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend?"

"A boyfriend with great taste in diamonds is a girl's best friend." Vi beamed up at him. "You're the bestest boyfriend ever."

* * *

**Review, purty please! :)**


	4. Harry Potter: Valentine's Day Snuggles

**title: **Valentine's Day Snuggles  
**word count:** 100  
**fandom: **BtVS/Harry Potter  
**challenge:** #94: be my valentine  
**disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling, respectively.  
**summary:** Someone brings home a new friend for Valentine's Day.

She stretched her full length, tensing and relaxing muscles before she got comfortable by snuggling against the warm body next to her. In what seemed a reflexive response, he curled tighter around her in return.

Drifting into sleep, she heard her humans enter. "Tara! Look! Miss Kitty Fantastico has a friend for Valentine's!"

Mate, their owner corrected.

Her softer human giggled. "Look at his squashed face! And all that fur!"

"He's huge. Very Grrr. I like him."

She ignored her silly humans and settled into sleep. Dreamland with Crookshanks was infinitely more interesting, and romantic, than her humans' cooing.

* * *

**All together now: Awwww. :)**


	5. Dark Hunter: Height Requirement

**title:** Height Requirement  
**word count:** 200  
**fandom:** BtVS/Dark-Hunter  
**challenge: **#95 – swifter, higher, stronger  
**disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sherrilyn Kenyon owns the Dark-Hunter series. I make no claims on either of them.  
**notes:** Buffy-wise this is post "Chosen." In the Dark-Hunter time line, this is sometime before the start of the series, not long after Nick has become a squire. I'm pretending the time lines line up that way.  
**summary:** Nick thinks she's a little short for the position.

Nick heard the distinctive sounds of a fight coming from the alley ahead, and picked up his pace in case someone needed help. None of the Dark-Hunters stationed in New Orleans would need him, but if it were someone else, they might.

He rounded the corner and was unsurprised to see three Daimons fighting…a petite little blonde that wouldn't even make his shoulder. The tiny woman was handing them their collective asses, too. She clearly had a handle on them, so he held back and watched in admiration.

Given how quickly she moved, how high she kicked, and how strong she punched, she had to be a Dark-Hunter; no one else moved with such power and grace. She certainly fought with their gusto and skill. Her height was a surprise, though. Artemis just didn't do short. Every Dark-Hunter he'd met in the few years since he'd become a squire had been his height of 6'4" or taller.

"She's not a Dark-Hunter." Acheron's voice materialized right next to his ear, and Nick came up off the pavement a few inches in surprise. Friend or not, Nick hated it when the Dark-Hunter leader did that.

"I thought she was a little short."

* * *

**a/n: Don't tell Buffy I called her short, hmm? Thanks.**


	6. Stardust: Faerie Wine

**title:** Faerie Wine  
**word count:** 200  
**fandom:** BtVS/Stardust  
**challenge:** #96: mythic adventures  
**disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Neil Gaiman owns Stardust. I...I own some awesomely comfortable LL Bean slippers.  
**notes:** This is generally post-"Chosen," with no regard at all for the Season Eight comics. It's pretty obviously, I think, post-Stardust.  
**summary:** Once every nine years on May Day there's a fair on the eastern side of the wall.

"This is it?"

"That's what it says on the map."

"Not so impressive, is it?"

"You were expecting impressive? We're out in the middle of the English countryside. If you want impressive we can go back to London."

Spike snorted. "Point." He looked down at the brunette next to him. "What legend are we chasing again, Bit?"

A glare is thrown his way. "What are you, ten? We had this conversation twice on the drive here."

"Humor me, oh brilliant and genius researcher of myths and legends."

"Wall's supposed to have a permanent portal to the world of Faerie. There is--ha--a wall along its eastern border with a hole that leads to the lands of Faerie. Hence the name. Once every nine years on May Day there's a fair on the eastern side of Wall's wall, on the Faerie side."

"Tomorrow, then." He paused, considering all the possibilities of a Faerie market. "I fancy myself a nice bit o' Faerie wine."

"_Wine_?"

"Oi! faerie wine's hard to get a hold of!"

"Right. So. Let's get settled into the inn, hmm? We'll get you your very manly, very hard to find, totally in keeping with your black leather duster, Faerie wine."

* * *

**Review, please!**


	7. Star Trek TNG: New Acquaintance

**title:** New Acquaintance  
**word count:**200  
**fandom: **BtVS/Star Trek: The Next Generation  
**challenge:**#97 - golden moments  
**disclaimer:**Star Trek = Paramount, Roddenberry, etc. Not me. Buffy = Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, etc. Not me.  
**summary: **The important question is: are you evil?

Dawn peered up at the strange man. He was all matchy: creepy yellow-gold eyes and skin, gold and black clothes. "You don't look human," she said. "What are you?"

"On the contrary, many have commented over the years on how astonishing it is that I so closely resemble humans, even though I am an android." He seemed to be thinking. "It is my eye color, is it not? Humans often find it unnerving."

"Closely resemble, yeah. Look just like? No." She shrugged. "And yeah, the kinda-gold eyes: totally not human. But that's not important."

The android tilted his head to the side, considering her statement. "What is important?"

"The important question is: are you evil?"

"I am incapable of emotion or desires. I believe, therefore, that I am not inherently 'good' or 'evil.'"

"You don't kill, torture, or maim people or animals for fun or profit?"

He managed to look offended, emotions or not. "I do not. Such behavior is not in keeping with my programming."

She nodded, and then offered him her hand. "I'm Dawn Summers. Pleased to meetcha."

His cool hand gently grasped hers. "I am Lieutenant Commander Data. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."


	8. Criminal Minds: Hollywood Recreation

**title:**Hollywood Recreation  
**word count:** 200  
**fandom: **BtVS/Criminal Minds  
**challenge:** #97 - golden moments  
**disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. Anne/Lily/Chanterelle is Joss Whedon's. The Criminal Minds gang belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS.  
**notes:** This takes place primarily in the xover universe.  
**summary:** The BAU learns of a curious case in Los Angeles

The team settled around the table. J.J. passed out the folders. "Anne Steele, an administrator for the East Hills Teen Center in Los Angeles. She was suffocated, stripped, painted gold, and posed to replicate the Jill Masterson scene from _Goldfinger_."

"Didn't the character die because the gold paint suffocated her?"

"That's a myth," Reid answered. "The film was made in nineteen sixty-four, when they apparently did believe such a thing was possible. Suffocation only occurs if you can't breathe through your nose or your mouth. Did you know--"

Morgan cut him off. "So to recreate that scene, the unsub had to suffocate her first, then paint her?"

"Yes."

"Police interviews of volunteers and her coworkers at the Teen Center said that Anne was a runaway who turned her experiences into a dedication to helping other teens. They said she seemed well-liked and respected by people in the area."

"If she made someone angry, helped the wrong kid get out of a gang or off the street, they'd just kill her. There wouldn't be this elaborate movie recreation."

"She resembles the _Goldfinger_ actress, which may be why she was chosen."

Morgan looked at J.J. "When do we fly to L.A.?"


	9. Stargate: All That Glitters

**title:** All That Glitters  
**word count:**200  
**fandom: **BtVS/Stargate: SG-1  
**challenge:**#97 - golden moments  
**disclaimer:** I own neither Angel nor Stargate, and am just mucking around with the characters for a bit.  
**summary: **Dr. Burkle at the SGC.

"I feel ridiculous."

"Oh!" She hurried to reassure him. "Don't! You look great! Just like the girl from _Goldfinger_!"

She completely missed his small grin. "You're comparing me to a dead girl?"

"Well, no. Its just that--you aren't dead, obviously, that would mean we wouldn't be here talking--but you are, ah," Fred waved her hand up and down, indicating his whole body. "You know."

"Gold?"

"Yes! Like that girl!"

"So you are comparing me to a dead girl!"

"No no no! Not girl-like at all, with the muscles and the jaw, and..."

This time, she saw his grin. She shook her head. "You're the one painted gold, and _you're_ teasing _me_?"

"Doctor Burkle, you've been staring at my ass since you walked in and saw me like this. Teasing is the least I could do."

She felt her face flush. How mortifying. It was only, she'd just worked up the courage to ask him to join her for coffee, come Doctor Jackson's office...and his clothes were gone, he was...well, he was...and gold! Concentrating on his rear meant she wasn't concentrating on...

"I'll--I'll just be leaving, now. No staring at handsome colleagues!"

A smile. "You think I'm handsome?"

* * *

**Review, please!**


	10. Teen Titans: My Eyes Are Green

**title:** My Eyes are Green  
**word count:**100  
**fandom: **BtVS/Teen Titans  
**challenge:**#53 - Green  
**disclaimer:** These characters? Not mine.  
**notes:** I filched some of the words/phrases from Erykah Badu's song "Green Eyes."  
**summary: ** Fred's made a new friend.

Angel looked over at Gunn with a raised eyebrow. "You're looking a little green, there."

His eyes fixed on Fred as she talked with Cyborg, the other man didn't reply.

The vampire's lip quirked in a sympathetic smile. "Green-eyed monster?" He prompted.

Gun shrugged. "I eat a lot of vegetables. It don't have nothing to do with her new 'friend.'"

Angel pressed a supportive hand to the young man's shoulder. "You'll make it through this."

"I know. I made it through Alonna dying, didn't I?" He sighed. "It's just...my mind tells me to move on, you know? But my heart's lagging behind."


	11. Stargate: Daylight Dancer

**title:** Daylight Dancer  
**word count:** 200  
**fandom:** BtVS/Stargate  
**challenge:** #67" Song Title  
**disclaimer:** I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Stargate: SG-1.  
**notes:** The song is "Daylight Dancer" by Lacuna Coil. This ties in directly to the following drabble, "Swamped."  
**summary:** It is the same expression you see when you look in the mirror...

You can see that she's tired. Not physically, perhaps. She doesn't seem to sleep, yet she always seems ready to go, ready to join in where she's needed.

Under that veneer of vitality, though, you notice the sagging shoulders when she thinks no one is watching, you see her expression slip into one you are more accustomed to seeing on men and women like Jack, who've seen and done too much, yet they move forward.

It is the same expression you see when you look in the mirror on a bad day, on the days you remember Sha're and Janet. On the people you've lost, your failures.

After a time, she opens up. She sees her life as one of shadows. She tells you of the desolation, the grief.

She tells you, too, of her joys.

Later, you seek her out while on base. There is more to her than the darkness she sees, more than the death. You want to give her another way, to be her bridge into a different outlook on life. She will always be the Slayer, she tells you. You nod.

It doesn't mean she can't dance in the daylight.

You're determined to help her see that, to believe it.


	12. Stargate: Swamped

title: Swamped  
word count: 200  
fandom: BtVS/Stargate  
challenge: #67: Song Title  
disclaimer I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Stargate: SG-1.  
notes: The song is "Swamped" by Lacuna Coil. This is a sequel to the previous drabble, "Daylight Dancer."  
summary: Being the Slayer, your destiny, hasn't replaced your life.

You pause, putting on your make up. Stare at your reflection in the mirror. Fifteen years ago, when Merrick had found you, you'd been assured a short, brutal life.

It's been fifteen years.

It has, at times, been incredibly brutal. At times, it's been breathtakingly beautiful.

Your past is scary shadows and heartbreak. Yet here you are, newly minted thirty-something, an age that seemed so _old_ not terribly long ago.

Being the Slayer, your destiny, hasn't replaced your life.

"Buffy," Daniel says from the doorway behind you.

You look up, and meet his eyes in the mirror. There was a time when you couldn't see past Angel, past the darkness in your life, nightly patrols in cemeteries, or the rush of a fight. You were stagnating in it. You'd held onto that well into your twenties, but now...

The skin around Daniel's eyes crinkle slightly as watches you think. The urge to trace his developing crow's feet with the pads of your fingers is overwhelming.

You can _grow old_ with this man. When you look into the future, you see him, but it isn't all-consuming. It's a future of promise, of sunlight, and of the steady, calming, freeing love you thought only happened to other people.


	13. Torchwood: Are Those Air Holes?

**title:** Are Those Air Holes?  
**word count:** 100  
**fandom:**BtVS/Torchwood/Gremlins  
**challenge:**#99 - gifts  
**disclaimer:** I only own the words, not the characters.  
**notes:** Blame this on Sunday afternoon movie-watching. You'd think Jack would know better, but no.  
**summary:**They're easy to care for, with just three rules to remember.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, Rona!" Jack beamed at the newest member of Torchwood, handing her a carefully wrapped box.

Rona narrowed her eyes. "Are those air holes?" The box bounced, and she looked up, alarmed. "You gave me something _alive_?"

"Open it!" He gestured impatiently.

"It had better be a kitten," she grumbled as she cut the tape and lifted the top.

"Better than a kitten," Jack assured her. "You'll love it."

Once the lid was off, Rona grinned. "So cute!"

It cooed.

"It's adorable. But what is it?"

"A _mogwai_. They're easy to care for, with just three rules to remember."


	14. Triskellion: A New Life

**title:** A New Life  
**word count:** 200  
**fandom:** BtVS/Triskellion  
**challenge:**#104: so long, farewell, Auf wiedersehen, adieu  
**disclaimer:**I only own the words, not the characters.  
**notes:**I just read the second book in the Triskellion series, and couldn't help but wonder what might've happened if the Scoobies had gotten involved.  
**summary:** Rachel and Adam meet a different kind of secret organization.

"Hello new life, goodbye old life." It sounded forced, but it was all Rachel could manage. She was grateful for the help; she was. Over the last three days Dawn and her group had been very kind to the four fugitives.

She felt safe, a strange feeling, now. She and Adam, and the other twins, Morag and Duncan, weren't being drugged or tested. Didn't need to use their abilities for food or to escape capture.

Was it too good to be true?

Rachel leaned into Dawn's side. Both sets of twins were especially comfortable around their new college-aged friend. She seemed immune to their persuasive powers, and none of them iwanted/i to influence her anyway. There was something about Dawn. She felt a little like Gabriel, Rachel thought.

"It's okay to doubt," Dawn said. "You learned the hard way not to trust. We get it. Not everyone here is human. We're okay with that. No experimenting. I promise."

Adam came running up. "They have an armory! Swords! And Xander said we could learn how to use them!" He tugged on his twin. "Come on, Rachel, come look!"

When she said it this time, she almost meant it. "Goodbye old life!"


	15. Torchwood: Storming the Castle

**title**: Storming the Castle  
**word count:**100  
**fandom:** BtVS/Torchwood  
**challenge:**#104: so long, farewell, Auf wiedersehen, adieu  
**disclaimer:** I only own the words, not the characters.  
**notes: **Set some time after season seven of BtVS. Pretend Jack wouldn't insist on going with them.  
**summary: **Jack is sometimes a little childish.

* * *

Gwen hunched her shoulders, readjusting the gear on her back. She glared at Jack, who was looking positively gleeful.

"Don't say it," she warned.

Faith bumped her shoulder and grinned. "Come on, girlie. We're attacking a castle. Let him say it."

"He can just say 'goodbye, good luck, don't get killed.' This is ridiculous."

"Of course it is. It's ius/i. When'd you get so serious? Oh, wait. Working with Kennedy. Got it." Faith rolled her eyes. "Loosen up, girlie, or you'll go crazy here."

Gwen sighed. "Fine."

Jack's answering grin was huge. "Bye! Don't die! Have fun storming the castle!"


	16. Stargate: Paved With Good Intentions

**title: **Paved with Good Intentions**  
word count: **100**  
fandom: **BtVS/Stargate Atlantis**  
challenge:**#105 - movie titles**  
disclaimer: **I only own the words, not the characters.**  
notes: **for a J. August Richards movie.**  
summary: **John Sheppard panicks.

* * *

"You'll regret it." Gunn's voice was heavy with warning.

He shook his head. "It's for her own good."

"Will she think that?"

"Does it matter? She'll be better off."

Gunn snorted. "She's your half sister. Faith deserves to know."

John crossed his arms and cocked cocked an eyebrow at the other man. "I'm married to the Air Force, and I'm almost never stateside. What good is a half brother she'll never get to see? You think I'm wrong?"

Gunn's return expression had Sheppard dropping his arms in defeat. "I think you already know what the road to hell is paved with."


	17. Highlander: The Cave

**title: **The Cave**  
word count: **100**  
fandom: **BtVS/Highlander: The Series**  
challenge:**#105 - movie titles**  
disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Whedon and Panzer-Davis own 'em.**  
notes: **for a Daniel Dae Kim movie**  
summary: **It's a cliché.

* * *

Dawn scowled and tugged at the manacles. "Manacles! And a cave! This is so cliché! I can't believe I got kidnapped again!" She glared at the man chained to the wall next to her. "This is your fault."

"Says the girl who was hitting on the evil warlock." Duncan frowned. "After I told you he was bad news."

"You're over protective! You say every man who talks to me is bad news! Even your friend Adam."

"Adam especially, Dawnie."

A familiar, smug, voice echoed down to them. "If I'm such bad news, Mac, maybe I'll just save your Miss Summers."


	18. Hitchhiker's Guide: Delivery

**title:** Delivery  
**word count**:200  
**fandom:** A:TS/Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy  
**challenge:**#75 - small favor  
**disclaimer:** I own nothing but the words. The characters belong to Joss Whedon and Douglas Adams.  
**notes:** Set in the early days of Angel, no specific time in the HHGttG timeline.  
**summary:** Cordelia gets hit on, Angel has a favor called in.

* * *

Cordelia stared at their latest customer as he strutted out the door, clearly pleased with himself. Once he was out of sight, she turned to glare at Angel, who had just come up from his rooms.

"What?"

"That man," she said, "had two heads, three arms, bad hair, and insisted he wasn't a demon. He said he had a spaceship. A spaceship! Angel, he made a pass at me! As if. Eww."

"Sorry?"

His new assistant frowned and placed a smallish box, wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, on the desk. "He said you owed him, and he had a small favor-deliver this package on the day and time written." She pointed to a label on the side with chicken-scratch writing. "That's not English."

Angel grimaced. "No, it wouldn't be. Did he leave his name?"

"Zaphod Beeblebrox. What kind of name is that, anyway? What kind of demon is he? Why do you owe him a favor?"

"He isn't a demon, he's the President of the Galaxy, it's the kind of name they give people-" Angel paused to think, "people from wherever he's from."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow.

"He saved my life once. No, I'm not talking about it."


	19. Dark Hunter: A Date

**title:** A Date  
**word count:** 200  
**fandom:** BtVS/Dark Hunters  
**challenge:**#81 - snow  
**disclaimer:**The characters belong to Joss Whedon and Sherrilyn Kenyon  
**notes:** Post season seven, BtVS; no specific time in the Dark Hunter 'verse.  
**summary:** It'll be the coolest date you've been on.

* * *

Kyle held out his hand. "It'll be the coolest date you've been on. Come on, short stack."

"I'm not short. You're just a giant." She pointed to the heavy coat and the cold weather gear. "I'll really need all that?"

He nodded.

Later she was bundled up and uncomfortable in the New Orleans heat; Kyle wrapped his long arms around her and flashed them to their destination.

Dawn's eyes widened. Before her was blinding white snow. Flat, unbroken white close in, and cliffs, the brown almost entirely covered in snow, to the right. She hunched into her heavy, ankle-length coat, suddenly understanding why he'd had insisted on it. "Where-?"

_The arctic circle. _Kyle's voice eased into her head, answering her stuttered question. _I think I timed it right. Watch._

As he finished speaking, a patch of white on the cliffs broke and a large head with dark eyes and nose popped out. Dawn sucked in a breath.

_You can see him?_ Kyle asked. _I wasn't sure if this was close enough._

Unwilling to break the silence, she simply nodded and watched the polar bear ease himself out.

Eventually she turned to face him and burrowed into his warmth. "Coolest date ever," she confirmed.


	20. LotR: and back again

**title:**...and back again**  
word count:**200**  
fandom: **BtVS/LotR**  
challenge:**#98: not again**  
disclaimer:** I down neither Buffy the Vampire nor The Lord of the Rings, and make no money off of this creative fanwork.**  
notes: **I like to pretend Wesley didn't die in Angel. So consider this an AU. This is also a fic for all pairing.

* * *

Wesley landed with no grace, a heap of arms and legs, face first in the grass. His screaming joints reminded him that he was too old to be in the field. Next time, he lied to himself, he'd stay home. Safe.

He moved and saw an immaculate lawn, a gleaming white tree in full bloom, and two angry-looking men in plate mail, with a third man, barely discernible, behind them.

He froze. They were clearly guards; he didn't want to seem threatening.

Their charge spoke quietly, and the guards parted just enough for Wesley to see.

"Estel?" He had aged; gray hair replaced brown, wrinkles marked previously smooth skin. _At least I know where I am, then. If not when. _

His old friend's face broke into a wide smile. Estel strode past his guards and helped Wesley stand from where he'd frozen. Estel hugged him fiercely. "Welcome to Gondor, Wesley. It is good to see you again."

Wesley blinked. Assessed his friend. Blinked again. He bowed as best he could. "Your majesty."

"Estel, Wesley, please. We are friends from Rivendell."

"Of course." He looked around in curiosity. "Gondor?"

Estel smiled, an expression laden with pride and loss. "It is a long story."


End file.
